hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 16- To DRAW or not to DRAW, that is never the question!
Yugioh Chapter 16- To DRAW or not to DRAW, that is never the question! Delton: (He stands there grinning getting ready for his first match in the biggest world tournament in a couple years). {If Miyoshi can win his match then so can I}. Announcer: Duelist ready?! Delton: I'm ready! Male: So am I. Announcer: Okay!! You guys may now... Delton vs Male- Duel!! lp Hoods: And it begins. Victor: Hibiki-san you said that you grew up with this guy before coming to Japan right? Hoods: Yeah we did everything together. Victor: I suppose he is a good duelist now. Hoods: (He smiles). Yeah...Delton's great. Delton: lp I start! I draw! I summon Confiskull! (A smirking red skeleton appears). ATK-1700 Jessoi: Ooo a deck with bone-type monsters. Delton: When Confiskull is normal summoned, during my next stand by phase I can special summon a Cocky Skull from my deck! I place 2 cards face down and end my turn. Male: lp My turn. I pluck. (He draws a card). Delton: (He looks confused). Pluck? It's draw! Male: Yeah whatever. I put out Kamekaze Gundam. (He places the card on the duel disk and a broken up gundam appears in a flash of sparks). 1800 Delton: (He looks annoyed). It's summon. Male: Okay mr. Propularity. Delton: It's popularity and that isnt even the right term to use right now. Male: I'm talkin' about how you wanna be all proper and stuff. Delton: Just continue your turn! Male: (He shrugs his shoulders). Next I use the continuous spell card Hyper Tech Treasure- Battle Armor! (A spell showing a picture of a helmet that probably goes to a futuristic body suit). Every time a machine type monster is banished I can add 1 Hyper Tech Armor card from my deck or graveyard to my hand! Tanya: Banish huh? I guess Industrial Illusions has changed the term for removed from play. (Industrial Illusions is the name of Pegasus' company. Not only do they create the cards but they also make the rules). Victor: You know I heard that they just struck a deal with a company named Black Platoon and are sharing 52 percent of their stocks with this company. That combined with Kaiba Corp means- Victoria: Victor! Victor: Yeah? Victora: T..M..I! You can get a little chatty when giving info. Also this time you’re giving information on stuff nobody cares about. (She pats his shoulder). Victor: Yeah and your talk about the mysteries of time is "sooo interesting". Victoria: It is. Humph. (She turns her head). Male: Kamekaze Gundam swing! (The machine fires a barrage of bullets at the skeleton. Swing is a slang word for attack in duel monsters). Delton: I activate Defense Draw! (A trap lifts up). This sends the battle damage I would receive from one battle to 0. Then I get to draw 1 card! (His monster gets destroyed but he feels none of the impact). I Draw! = 4 Male: I play under wound! This changes one monster on field into defense postion. 700 Hoods: He is trying to make sure that Delton doesn't get to his life points. Jessoi: Delton will get it done. Nya. Male: I place 1 card face down. Go ahead. Delton: My turn! DRAW! Okay it's time to throw some style in this duel! I'll show you the power of the Draw! = 5 Now due to the effect of my ConfiSkull that you destroyed last turn I get to special summon Cocky Skull! (A body builder skeleton comes flexing onto the field). 2300 When this monster is special summoned using the effect of Confiiskull I can switch the position of 1 monster you control! (He points at Kamekaze Gundam). Male: 1800 Delton: I now play Shooting Skull! This continuous spell increases the attack and defense of all Skull monsters on my field by 300 during all my turns! 2300 > 2600 Now I summon Skull Spartan! 1650 > 1950 (A skeleton holding a sword in its hand runs onto the field ready for battle). = 3 Male: (He doesn’t react to the monster). Delton: Wow man, you can be really boring. I attack your Kamekaze Gundam with my Skull Spartan! (The spartan runs over and slashes the machine 3 times with its sword). Male: I activate my face down card! Missile Alert! (A trap lifts up showing the picture of a missile flying towards a jet). When you attack a machine monster I control your attack is negated and your monster is switched to defense position. (The gundam swings its arm at the skeleton, a hit that Skull Spartan had no choice but to dodge unless he wants to get broken). 0 Delton: {He knows that being skeletons my monsters have no defense. I guess he'll be trying to take advantage of that}.Maybe you blocked that but you won’t be blocking this! I attack your broken down gundam robot thing with Cocky Skull! (He grins and throws his fist out as his monster walks over and punches the machine putting a hole in it and causing it to explode). Male: lp (He covers his face to block the flying parts of the robots). N$: (The tattooed rider stands not too far away from our heroes. He is smirking. No one notices but the intentions of this biker are worst than anyone could imagine). Male: When you destroyed a machine monster and send it to the graveyard you activated the 2nd ability of my Hyper Tech Treasure- Battle Armor spell card. Once per turn during either players turn I can banish 1 machine that was destroyed except a Hyper Tech Armor monster. (He takes his gundam card out of his graveyard and places it in his pocket). Don’t forget about the original effect of this card. When a machine monster is banished I can add 1 Hyper Tech Armor monster to my hand. I’m gettin’ Hyper Tech Armor- Helmet! Alana: (Her eyes open wider). That card is its own cost and greatest asset. Delton: I guess I place 1 card face down and end my turn! It's your go! = 2 Male: I pluck. Delton: Draw! Draw! DRAW!! (A lot of audience members are entertained by Delton's ranting of the power of the draw). Princess Sakura: (She smiles not really seeing the big deal but still happy to see someone so passionate about the game). Male: Dawg what's your major malfunction? Don’t have a meltdown. Jessoi: These people are really starting to like that word. Victoria: (She rolls her eyes). {Oh great, as if Delton saying it wasn’t enough}. (She looks over at Victor who is playing his Hoodup Portible game system. This is their version of a PSP. The game he is playing is Adventures of Harry- Planet of the Probians). Male: I play card destruction. We both discard our entire hand and draw the same amount of cards we had. (They do) Next I set 1 monster! (A horizontally placed card appears by his feet). 1 card down and that’s it. Delton: My turn! Draw! (The crowd cheers a bit. This makes Delton pretty darn happy). Now that's it's my turn again all my monsters gain that extra 300 point boost again thanks to Shooting Skull! I activate Cool Draw! This spell allows me to draw 3 cards! Draw!! (He draws 3). In exchange I can't summon this turn, but that's okay. = 5 Next I activate 1 of my face down cards! Jar of Greed! (A trap showing a skinny jar with a face on it appears). This trap lets me draw 1 card! I DRAW! = 6 I'm not done there! Next I play Marrow Swap! If I have 2 or more bone type monsters in my graveyard you get to draw two cards! Announcer: Looks like Delton isn't just interested in drawing cards himself. He wants to spread the joy of the draw with his opponent! Male: (He draws). Why you let me draw? Delton: (He grins). After that you have to banish 4 cards from the top of your deck! Male: (He actually finally looks shocked). Hm? (He places the tops 4 cards of his deck in his pocket after checking them to see what they were. After looking at them he looked relieved. Whatever he sent away wasn’t one of the cards he needed too much). Delton: Now to do some attacking! I attack your face down monster with my Cocky Skull! Male: Not yet! I activate my face down card! Sky Magnet! This card shuffles all machine-type monster cards in my graveyard into my deck! (He picks up his monsters from grave and shuffles them into his deck). Delton: I don't know what you're planning but my attack still goes through! (He closes his eyes and grins). Oh yeah I rule! There is no way I can lose this duel! Damon: Oh no. (He knows what male has planned). {Son, you should have seen this coming}. Male: (His monster card flips up). You just activated the flip effect of Morphing Jar! Delton: No not that! Male: This forces both of us to drop all the cards in our hand and draw 5 new cards to make a new hand! (To drops cards is to discard). Delton: (He has to discard his favorite monster Lightning Skull). Oh no! Male: Looks like I got ya. (He smirks). Delton: (He draws 5 cards). Male: (He draws 5). Delton: Errr... Male: One of the cards I drew is Multi-Purpose Machine 3- Glider! (He holds the monster card out. A machine monster with the wings of a bat and a gliders handle comes out). This monster can be summoned when it is drawn to my hand by a card effect. 1900 When it is special summoned using its own effect one monster on your field is sent to the graveyard. I pick your Cocky Skull! Delton: (He looks shocked). He places his Cocky Skull into the grave. Jessoi: That was a heck of a move to play on Delton's turn! Hoods: (He looks serious). He will figure his way out. Male: There's more. When you destroy a machine monster I control and send it to the graveyard Hyper Tech Treasure- Battle Armor gives me another Hyper Tech Armor monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand. I want to bring the Hyper Tech Armor- Helmet that was then sent to the deck back to my hand. Delton: And he has what he needs again. (He sounds less enthusiastic). I guess I place another card face down and end my turn. (A card appears by his feet). = 4 Male: My turn! Seth: (He smirks). {That's it Male. Keep up the good work. The less of this generation I have to deal with the easier it will be to achieve my goal}. Male: I draw! Hoods: He finally said draw. Jessoi: Delton doesn't look to into it now though! Meow. Glamia: (She is a 5 year old girl. So remember to pronounce her speech the way it is spelled. They are not spelling mistakes. She sits on Damon's shoulders). His gwin disapawed. Hoods: Huh? (He looks at Delton and sees that he looks sad). Oh no...Delton's confidence problem. Victor: Confidence problem? Hoods: Ever since we were young Delton has always had a problem with winning and losing. When he is winning his confidence rises through the roof. But after something devastating happens or if he realizes he is going to lose his self confidence is shattered and he starts to make mistakes. He then becomes depressed. (A picture of Delton standing with his head down and shadow covering his eyes shows). Victoria: He can't help it can he? Hoods: No. Jessoi: That's so sad. Victor (He fixes his glasses). And in a tournament like this he can't afford to lose his confidence. Miyoshi: (He hears them). That's right. {Come on big head find a way to turn this around}. (He and Delton always argue but he has confidence in Delton. Mainly because they are rivals). Delton: lp (He isn't smiling anymore). Male: lp {It's time to break that confidence for good}. By destroying all monsters on my field I can special summon Hyper Tech Armor- Helmet! (His machine monster blows up. The screen goes blue as a black helment floats in front of him). 0 (The helmet floats back and he places it on his head). Announcer: What's this?! He is wearing the helmet! That's Kaiba Corporation Technology for you! Male: Next is Hyper Tech Treasure- Battle Armor! I remove my Multi-Purpose Machine from the graveyard to add Hyper Tech Armor- Visor to my hand from my deck. Damon: I see... Lantana: He plans on equipping himself! Kaizen: {Looks like "those" cards work on Kaiba Corporation duel disks too}. Mean while in the back KG is walking through the halls. KG: (He looks mad, but then again when doesn't he look mad). Adder: (He walks up in front of KG). KG! KG: (He looks at Adder). What do you want? Adder: I have been waiting to duel you since I saw you on TV. You have won all duel tournaments to date! But today....today will be the day I defeat you! KG: What makes you think I have time to face you? Adder: If you don't face me I'll just keep challenging you anyway! Every decline is a victory for me. KG: {He's serious...that would be annoying. I should face and finish him quickly}. Okay, you’re on! Adder: (He smiles) Alright! Time to become the world dueling champion! KG: (He places his deck in his duel disk which he keeps on his arm now). Adder: (He does the same. Their duel disks shuffles their deck). KG vs Adder: Duel!! lp Back outside. Male: If I control a Hyper Tech Armor monster I can special summon this card. (He throws the card onto the duel disk. A red visor appears on the helmet over his eyes. From inside the visor there is a lock on to Delton's face down cards). 0 This card equips to 1 Hyper Tech Armor- Helmet that I control. Once per turn I can destroy this card to break all of your face down cards! (Obviously Break is slang for Destroy). Delton: No! (All his spell and trap cards explode except for Shooting Skull leaving him with nothing to defend himself except for Skull Spartan who is in defense with 0 defense points). Male: Trouble eliminated. Delton: (He looks down sadly. The toughest member of the team isn't looking too tough anymore). Seth: (He grins evilly). {Just a little bit more Male}. Hoods: These guys aren't dueling normally. Jessoi: What do mean? (Her ears twitch). Hoods: It almost seems as if Male is making his moves specifically to hurt Delton. Jessoi: Delton ,don’t lose your happiness! Just Duel nya! Delton: (He can't hear her voice over the deafening sound of his own heart beat in his ear). Male: If I control a Hyper Tech Armor- Helmet I can send Hyper Tech Treasure- Battle Armor to the graveyard to special summon up to 4 Hyper Tech Armor monsters from my deck and graveyard! Miyoshi: 4 monsters! Korekuta: He's going to lose. Riana: (She looks up at her mom). Mommy that's bad isn’t it? Lantana: (She looks sad for Delton). Yes... it is honey. Male: I special summon Hyper Tech Armor monsters Body Armor, Battle Gloves, Battle Stomps and Rocket Booster! (The parts to a battle suit all appear on the field and equip themselves to Male). 0 x5 Delton: (He tries to look up to the challenge). Announcer: How will Delton fair against 5 monsters?! Male: (He holds a card in the air). Kagemaru: (He appears beside Hoods). Hibiki tell Delton to throw the match. Hoods: (He looks at Kagemaru and sees his worried facial expression. He looks back down onto the field). Del- Male: Finally I activate the Continuous Spell card... Jessoi: (She knows this feeling). Hold on! That card can't be! Miyoshi: {The feeling I got when my sister got taken}! That card is... Twins: No! Damon: Son! Male: (He shoves the card into the duel disk). Seal of Destruction activate!! Hoods: Delton!! Seth: {He used it}! (His eyes open wide with maniacal anticipation). The green seal starts to come down from the sky spinning. Delton: (He looks shocked). This is it...the Seal of Destruction. The card that took Hibacho away. Male: Prepare to join your friend. Delton: (He becomes so depressed he almost drops his cards). Annoncer: What's this? I've never heard of that card! Male: (The green dome of duel energy appears around the 2 duelist). Hoods: Only the members of his generation can see inside). Victoria: Where did that dome come from?! Victor: It's just like when Hibiki-san dueled in there! We couldn't see inside! Delton: I'm going to lose.... Hoods: Delton!! (The screen freezes showing Hoods screaming, Seth Laughing, Male with a mini Seal of Destruction on his forehead, and Delton looking scared). What a shocking turn of Events! Delton now finds himself inside the same seal that took his friend! Is there nothing that can be done to save him? Find out on the next Prodigy!! Category:Story